Now You See It, Now You Don't
by Foley Artist
Summary: Drakken steals a vaporizing laser; Ron is curious about why villains become villains
1. Default Chapter

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The Middleton Multiplex)  
  
(Cut to the interior. KIM and RON are watching a movie)  
  
(Cut to the screen. A SPY jumps off of a snowmobile just as it explodes)  
  
(Cut to KIM and RON)  
  
KIM: Been there done that.  
  
RON: You know what I hate about these spy flicks? They never tell you anything about the villain. No back story, no explanation, nothing.  
  
KIM: Does it really matter?  
  
RON: No, not really. But I'd like to know why they decided to be a villain. People don't just wake up one morning and say, "Gee, I'd like to be a villain." I want to know why.  
  
KIM: Just watch the movie.  
  
(Cut to: A Laboratory in New Jersey)  
  
(Cut to the interior. It's deserted. At the skylight in the ceiling (where else would it be?) a clawed hand appears and traces a hole in the glass. It carefully removes the cut section. A shadowy figure flies through the hole and lands inside the laboratory. It does an elaborate series of flips and knocks out the security cameras. The figure surveys a series of laser beams which lay around the lab. It carefully leaps over the beams and towards a large steel door)  
  
DRAKKEN: (OS) Well done, Shego.  
  
(DRAKKEN throws down a rope and begins to descend)  
  
SHEGO: Dr. Drakken, stop!  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, we've been over this before. I give the orders. I'm in charge.  
  
(DRAKKEN descends, and walks towards SHEGO. He walks right into a beam and trips the alarm)  
  
DRAKKEN: This has happened before, hasn't it?  
  
SHEGO: Yeah.  
  
(SECURITY GUARDS burst in)  
  
DRAKKEN: Shego, get them!  
  
SHEGO: How come I always have to get them? Why don't you get them?  
  
DRAKKEN: I'm not the fighting type. I'm more of the stand-in-the-background- and-watch-while-you-do-all-the-work-type.  
  
SHEGO:   
  
(SHEGO leaps into action and easily defeats the guards. She heads back to the door)  
  
SHEGO: Now, let's get what we came for and get out. They'll have Kim Possible show up any minute.  
  
(SHEGO slashes at the door)  
  
(Cut to the Multiplex. KIM and RON are watching the movie. RON eats some popcorn. RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Hmm, popcorn!  
  
(RUFUS dives into the popcorn)  
  
(The Kimmunicator beeps)  
  
EVERYONE IN THEATRE: Shhh!  
  
KIM: (In a whisper) What up, Wade?  
  
WADE: There's been a break in at a top secret lab in New Jersey. Something very important was stolen. They need your help.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade.  
  
(Turns off Kimmunicator)  
  
KIM: Come on, Ron. Let's jet.  
  
RON: But the movie's not over!  
  
KIM: Ron, we're going to go do that for real, now come on! We're going to New Jersey.  
  
(KIM drags RON out of the theatre) 


	2. The Sitch

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Laboratory in New Jersey)  
  
(A taxi pulls up. KIM and RON get out)  
  
KIM: Thanks for the lift, Mr. Bickle.  
  
TRAVIS BICKLE: Hey, no problem! It's da least I could do after youse helped save me from dat car crash.  
  
KIM: Ah, it's no big. Just don't go attacking people anymore.  
  
TRAVIS BICKLE: Yeah, I'm over dat now. See youse!  
  
(The taxi pulls away. A scientist [PROF. MORIARTY] approaches them)  
  
PROF. MORIARTY: Kim Possible, thank you for coming.  
  
KIM: No big, Prof. Moriarty. What's the sitch?  
  
PROF. MORIARTY: An experimental piece of technology was stolen from the lab. It was a laser that would vaporize anything it was aimed at.  
  
RON: Question: Why?  
  
PROF. MORIARTY: Parking problems. There aren't a lot of parking spaces at the lab and someone kept taking my spot. (Angry) I was getting really tired of it! (Calms down) But that's not important, the point is, if this fell into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous.  
  
KIM: I can imagine. Can you show us the scene of the crime?  
  
(Cut to the interior of the laboratory. A large metal door has been torn to shreds)  
  
KIM and RON: Shego.  
  
KIM: Professor, how big was this laser?  
  
PROF. MORIARTY: Oh, it was very large. About the size of a car.  
  
KIM: Heavy?  
  
PROF. MORIARTY: Very.  
  
KIM: Then they can't be far. (Takes out Kimmunicator) Wade, are you picking up any large energy readings in the area?  
  
WADE: I'll check. (Types on his computer) Yeah, I'm picking up a huge energy reading from a warehouse down the street. Next to a Quick Stop convenience store.  
  
KIM: Drakken's lair?  
  
WADE: Definitely.  
  
KIM: Thanks, Wade. (Turns off Kimmunicator) Okay, Professor. We're going to get your laser back. Come on, Ron. Ron?  
  
(RON is gone. KIM walks off in search of him. She finds him in the next room, about to push a button. KIM leaps in front of him)  
  
KIM: RON! Are you crazy! You have no idea what that does!  
  
RON: Ugh, KP, it's just a snack machine.  
  
(RON pushes the button. A bag of nachos falls out)  
  
RON: See?  
  
(RUFUS pops out of his pocket)  
  
RUFUS: Mm! Nachos!  
  
KIM: Fine. Come on.  
  
(KIM and RON leave) 


	3. Captures

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Warehouse in New Jersey)  
  
(KIM and RON approach the building. KIM takes out her hair dryer/grappling hook and fires it towards the roof. The hook secures itself. She and RON are pulled to the top of the roof. Once on the roof, they find an open door and go inside. They walk for a while until they find that the hall splits into two separate halls)  
  
KIM: (whispering) Okay, you take the left, I'll take the right.  
  
RON: Gotcha.  
  
(KIM walks down the right hall and RON goes down the left)  
  
(RON walks down the hall, being as quiet as possible. He hears a crunching sound. He looks around to look for the source. Not seeing anything, he looks into his pant pocket and sees RUFUS eating his bag of nachos)  
  
RON: Hey! Those are mine!  
  
RUFUS: Sorry.  
  
RON: Anyway, you've got to be quiet. You don't want us to get caught.  
  
SHEGO: (OS) I think it's a little late for that.  
  
(RON looks up and sees SHEGO standing before him)  
  
(KIM moves down the hallway, careful not to make any noise. She takes a flashlight out of her pocket and looks around the hall, checking for hidden traps. She spots marking on the floor. She leans down to examine them, and determines that it is a trap door)  
  
KIM: Nice try, Drakken. But you have to get up pretty early in the morning to trick Kim Possible with a pathetic trap like that.  
  
(KIM steps back and does a flip over the trap door. When she lands, she falls through the real trap door. She falls right into a chair which cuffs her hands. DRAKKEN approaches her)  
  
DRAKKEN: I've been getting up fairly early, Kim Possible. Nice of you to join me. It would appear that you and your buffoonish sidekick are no match for my genius.  
  
(KIM looks around for RON, but does not see him)  
  
KIM: What have you done with Ron?  
  
DRAKKEN: He's safe. You'll see him later. I finally realized that you two are shouldn't be together while I'm revealing my master plan, it gives you an unfair advantage. Now, as you have probably found out I have stolen a laser which is capable of making anything it is aimed at vanish-  
  
KIM: And with it you're going to threaten to make anything and everything disappear unless the world leaders name you king. Whereupon you will rename the entire world Drakkenville.  
  
(DRAKKEN looks at KIM, tweaked)  
  
DRAKKEN: (To himself, grumbling) I hate it when she does that. (To KIM) Yes, but it's much more evil when I say it. In a short while I will demonstrate for you and the buffoon. Then you will watch helplessly as I wreak havoc on the world! 


	4. Shego's Past

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: The warehouse)  
  
(Cut to the interior of a room. RON and SHEGO sit in chairs, facing each other)  
  
RON: (Trying to start up a conversation) Soooooooooo. See any good movie lately?  
  
(SHEGO glares at him. There is a short pause)  
  
RON: Can I ask you a question?  
  
SHEGO: What?  
  
RON: What made you decide to become a villain?  
  
(SHEGO stares at him, slightly surprised)  
  
SHEGO: Why do you care?  
  
RON: Well, I've been wondering what exactly makes people want to become villains.  
  
(SHEGO ponders this for a moment)  
  
SHEGO: Okay, you asked for it. It all started when I was a little kid. I realized that I was different from all the other kids- particularly because I was green.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
(A YOUNG SHEGO sits on the floor near a record player)  
  
SHEGO: (VO) When I was ten I discovered that I had very sharp claw-like hands.  
  
(YOUNG SHEGO picks up a record and puts it on the record player. She starts up the player, and rests her finger on the record like a needle. It begins to play a Led Zeppelin tune)  
  
(Cut to a shot of Middleton Kindergarten)  
  
SHEGO: (VO) Things were especially tough at school. The other kids were cruel.  
  
(Cut to the interior. YOUNG SHEGO sits at a desk next to another LITTLE GIRL. YOUNG SHEGO is quite board, and drumming her fingers on her desk. Her claws make the drumming especially loud. The LITTLE GIRL points and laughs at YOUNG SHEGO. YOUNG SHEGO hits the LITTLE GIRL on top of the head. The LITTLE GIRL shuts up)  
  
SHEGO: (VO) None of the other kids would play with me because of my hands.  
  
(Cut to YOUNG SHEGO on a playground. An OS KID throws YOUNG SHEGO a basketball. When she catches it, her claws puncture it and it deflates. YOUNG SHEGO looks unhappy)  
  
SHEGO: (VO) So I isolated myself from the other kids. I didn't like that they laughed at my claws and knew I had to get revenge. I eventually met Doctor Drakken- an outcast like me- and we decided that there was no use in crying about it. He would not stop crying! Anyway, we decided to get revenge on a world that had so cruelly shunned us.  
  
(Return to the present)  
  
SHEGO: And that's my story.  
  
(RON looks at her for a moment)  
  
RON: That is such a sad story.  
  
(RON hugs SHEGO)  
  
SHEGO: Um- Ron?  
  
RON: Yes?  
  
SHEGO: You have three seconds to let go of me before I seriously hurt you.  
  
(RON lets go)  
  
(A PA system crackles to life)  
  
DRAKKEN: (Over PA) Shego! Bring the buffoon! It's time! 


	5. Denoument

(ESTABLISHING SHOT: Warehouse in New Jersey)  
  
(Cut to the interior. RON is led by SHEGO into the room with KIM, DRAKKEN, and several HENCHMEN. KIM is in restraints similar to those in "Bueno Nahco." RON is secured into a pair next to her)  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, Kim Possible, I suppose you and your buffoonish sidekick would like to know what I am going to do with a vaporizing laser. (Not waiting for an answer) After making a few adjustments, I was able to make the beam more powerful and able to travel longer distances. With it I will threaten the world. If they do not bow to me, I will vaporize everything in site.  
  
(DRAKKEN walks over to a tank with the vaporizer bolted on top of it. A HENCHMAN stands at the controls)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now you see it.  
  
(DRAKKEN signals to the HENCHMAN, who fires the laser at a crate. The crate disappears)  
  
DRAKKEN: Now you don't. Come, Shego, time to issue my ultimatum.  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO exit to another room)  
  
KIM: We've got to get out of these restraints.  
  
(KIM looks around and sees a button near the restraints. She looks at RON)  
  
RON: Way ahead of you, KP. (To RUFUS) Rufus!  
  
(RUFUS climbs out of RON's pocket)  
  
KIM: Rufus, push the button.  
  
RUFUS: Uh huh!  
  
(RUFUS climbs down RON's leg. He scampers over to a crate, climbs up it and throws himself at the button, releasing KIM and RON. At that moment, DRAKKEN and SHEGO reenter the room)  
  
DRAKKEN: Are you sure?  
  
SHEGO: Yes. You sounded very smart.  
  
DRAKKEN: How about the light?  
  
SHEGO: You looked good in it.  
  
(SHEGO sees that KIM and RON are released)  
  
SHEGO: Look at this! See, Doc, we've got to stop controlling those locks by buttons. Get a key made!  
  
DRAKKEN: Well, what are you waiting for? Finish them!  
  
(SHEGO lunges at KIM)  
  
DRAKKEN: (To HENCHMEN) And youse guys! Youse can take care of the buffoon!  
  
HENCHMAN: "Youse guys"?  
  
DRAKKEN: Did I say "youse guys"? Oy, we've been in New Jersey too long. (Beat) What does it matter, get the buffoon!  
  
(The HENCHMEN go after RON, who bolts. KIM and SHEGO do some impressive fighting, until KIM finally gets away. Quickly getting her Kimmunicator, she contacts WADE)  
  
KIM: Wade, I need to know how to turn off the laser.  
  
WADE: No way to do it. Drakken put the power source inside the tank. You'll have to destroy the tank.  
  
KIM: Peachy.  
  
(Cut to RON, who is surrounded by HENCHMEN. They are about to attack him, when something flies out of his eye. RON freezes)  
  
RON: FREEZE!  
  
(Surprisingly, everyone stops dead in their tracks. Even DRAKKEN and SHEGO, who is about to lunge at KIM. RON begins to pad at the ground. He finds what he is looking for: a contact lens. He puts it back into his eye)  
  
RON: Okay. Continue.  
  
(The HENCHMEN lunge at RON, who ducks away)  
  
(Cut to KIM. RON pops over a crate and lands beside her)  
  
RON: What'd Wade say?  
  
KIM: We've got to destroy the tank.  
  
RON: How're you going to do that?  
  
KIM: I don't know.  
  
(Cut to HENCHMAN on tank. He fires the laser at a crate near KIM and RON. It vanishes. KIM sees this, and gets an idea)  
  
KIM: On second thought, I do.  
  
(KIM makes a break for the tank. The HENCHMAN fires the laser at KIM, missing every time. KIM makes it to the tank and knocks the HENCHMAN off. She then aims the laser at the tank and fires. The tank and laser disappear. KIM falls to the ground)  
  
DRAKKEN: Uh oh.  
  
(DRAKKEN and SHEGO make a break for it. KIM starts after them. RON stops her)  
  
KIM: Ron! What are you doing?! They're getting away!  
  
RON: Kim, let 'em go. I've realized that villains are people too. People who are bent on taking over the world, but people none the less. And sometimes, we are responsible for creating them.  
  
(KIM thinks)  
  
MR. DR. POSSIBLE: (VO) Poor Drew. Maybe if we hadn't laughed at him back then there'd be one less mad scientist going around.  
  
KIM: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
(Cut to exterior shot of the warehouse. DRAKKEN and SHEGO's rocket shoots out of the warehouse)  
  
(Cut to interior of rocket)  
  
DRAKKEN: Why did she just let us go like that?  
  
SHEGO: Remember those stories about your twisted childhood you're always blabbing about?  
  
DRAKKEN: Yes?  
  
SHEGO: Well, I've got a few of my own.  
  
(The rocket zooms off)  
  
(Fade to black)  
  
The End. 


End file.
